You are my sunshine
by Littlemissnephilim
Summary: You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray you'll never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away. Solangelo fluff one shot


The world was a blur of monsters swords and blood. Nico didn't see anything only monsters. The small group of Demi gods flew across the battle field. Turning around Nico caught a glimpse of Jason and Percy fighting their own battles. And a speck of blonde streaked across the mayhem. Will Solace running and pulling the unconscious and hurt fighters who have fallen. Then from behind an empousa raised her claws and before thinking Nico threw himself at the other boy screaming. Then everything went black.

The light was bright and everything was swarm. He was home. Back in Italy with his mother and Bianca. This was one of his favorite memories. He was 2 at this time and they were in a park Bianca was laughing at the silly song there mother was singing. Then his mother looked over and stopped singing.

The next thing Nico saw was the lotus hotel he and Bianca were sitting in there room watching TV.

"Mario is so handsome." Bianca sighed.

"Yeah," Nico agreed.

Then next scene Nico didn't know. Because it was dark and all there was a voice. A man singing. "You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away."

The infirmary was hopping after the camp was attacked. And Will was running left and right but every time he had off it was spent at Nico's bedside, holding his hand and murmuring songs. Just because he was a son of Apollo did not mean he could sing so the soft that no one could hear. Sometimes one of his siblings would come over look at him look at Nico and then tell Will to go to sleep or take a shower or eat. Every once in a while he would eat he would get up and shower but sleep wasn't easy. Not when his boyfriend was unconscious because he was protecting him. It had only been a few days so the poison was almost out of his system, which was good but there was the possibility that Nico may not wake up. And that's what scared Will the most that if he fell asleep he would wake up and Nico would be dead.

Will closed his eyes and sighed kissing Nico's hand. "Come on Nico, I need you to wake up."

"If you'd open your eyes you'd see I am awake," Nico rasped. His throat dry and sore from the few days of not using it. "Why does everything hurt?"

"You were being an idiot and were attacked. You've been asleep for two days," Will said reviled tears welling in his eyes. "You had me scared to death what were you thinking?"

"I was," Nico coughed. "I was protecting you." He said. "She was after you and you didn't see because you were being too damn noble and tried to save everyone."

Will frowned. "Nico it's my job. It's my job to go out there and risk my life to save people just like you. Ok if I die one day it'll be because I was trying to save someone's life."

"Well then let someone else run around dragging bodies off the ground and stay in the infirmary." Nico said not looking Will in the eye.

"What?" Will said pulling away from Nico bewildered.

"I said the next time something like this happens I want you to stay out of it," Nico mumbled.

Will became mad. "Nico were you not just listen to what I said people need me!"

"Well so do I!" Nico shouted then went quiet. "I need you too." Will stared at Nico shocked. Nico finally looked back at Will, his shaggy blonde hair slightly in his eyes. His eyes were probably the most beautiful blue Nico had ever seen. "If I lost you, I don't think I would survive. Without you, I would have no one. I barely made it after Bianca died. I just couldn't bare it if I lost you too." A few tears slid down Nico's face.

"Oh Nico," Will whispered. He cupped his hands around Nico's face. "My Nico." He placed their foreheads together. "You won't lose me."

Nico warped his arms around the son of Apollo hiding his face in Will's shoulder. Tears soaking the other boy's shirt. "You are my sunshine my only sunshine," Nico sang through his tears. "You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

"I'll always stay with you." Will said now lying on the hospital bed. "I love you too."

Chiron rolled in later that day to find the two boys curled in each other's arms asleep and smiled. He left the room knowing that both would be better off latter on.


End file.
